


a familiar voice

by giacomo



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giacomo/pseuds/giacomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Umi starts singing on her apartment balcony, her next-door neighbor joins in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a familiar voice

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my umisnood tumblr as a response to a prompt from tumblr user cykestxt

The apartment would be perfect, if not for the elevator. Umi clutched the hems of her sleeves, staring at the ceiling as she tried to force her mind into a meditative state. The elevator was barely big enough for two people, and it was very slow to shake and creak its way up to the 16th floor. It was even worse in the evenings, when each hall it passed on its way up was dark and gloomy. Umi expected to see a ghost on every floor. She shuddered. She should never have watched those horror movies Nozomi loved so much…

The elevator finally jerked to a halt at the 16th floor, and Umi bee-lined for her door, key already in hand. As soon as she was in she flicked on all the lights, and let out a deep, relieved sigh. _Safe_.

The floor was still littered with half-unpacked boxes, and the only furniture she had manage to set up in the one room apartment was a bed and a low table, but still, it was home. After four years living at home while all her university friends got their first apartments, Umi was glad to feel like an adult with her own place at last.

Although…

She had hung up one picture as soon as she moved in, almost like a religious talismen. Even though it was five years prior, it felt more vivid than all her university memories combined. The nine members of u’s, tear-stained smiles on their faces, embracing after their final Love Live performance. Honoka, beaming in the center, had gone on to a performing arts college. Kotori, a sweet little grin on her face, had gone to a fashion design school. Umi felt a small pang in her stomach. If only she had been more brave… But good, proper Umi had gotten a university degree and a job at a reputable company.

She stepped out onto her apartment’s balcony, letting the cool summer night air wash over her. The lights of Shibuya district spread out below her. They sparkled almost like an audience full of waving glowsticks. Umi smiled, savoring the strange pain of knowing she’d never see such a sight again, but being thankful she could have when she did. She could almost hear the music playing now.

 _“Even baby birds will someday flutter into the sky, flying on big, strong wings,”_  she sang, quietly, gradually allowing herself to gain volume. Even then, her voice felt small in the open night air. She sighed, and began to turn toward the door, when a soft voice caught her ear.

_“We mustn’t give up — That day will surely come for us, too. You can also feel it, right? Our hearts beating for this new beginning.”_

Umi felt her own heart flutter in her chest. She knew that gentle little voice anywhere. But could it be…? She cautiously sang the next line.

_“Tomorrow, change, change into hope!”_

Kotori’s voice answered. _“Change with a brilliant shining light!”_

A smile grew on her face, and their voices merged for the chorus. _“Start! Even when plunged into grief, you aren’t one to just cry — Your burning heart will surely cut open a path to the future…”_

_“… so start!”_

The last note lingered on the air. Umi stared at the barrier between her’s and the neighboring balcony, her heart pounding in her ears.

“Hey… Is that you? Umi-chan?” a quiet voice asked from behind the screen.

Without answering, Umi dashed back inside, not even bothering to shut the balcony door. She weaved through the boxes on her apartment floor and into the hall, pounding three times on the door to the right of hers.

For a moment all she could hear was her own breath and heartbeat, but then there was the sound of the latch and the door swung open. Dressed in fluffy white pajamas, eyes sparkling golden bright, Kotori smiled out at Umi.

“Umi-chan! It really is you…”

“Kotori…! I—“ Umi stuttered. “I’m sorry… that I don’t have a house warming gift…”

Before Umi could speak another word, Kotori threw her arms around her, pulling her tightly against her chest. Umi felt her entire face flush bright red. She buried it in Kotori’s shoulder, allowing her arms to wrap around Kotori’s slight frame.

“Kotori,” she said softly.

“Mm?”

“The apartment hallways…. are a bit scary at night…”

“Oh… Yeah, a little bit. Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?”

Umi could feel the red spreading to her ears, but she didn’t care. She nodded, nuzzling her head against Kotori’s neck. She was home.


End file.
